Derian Hatcher
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Sterling Heights, MI, USA | draft = 8th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Minnesota North Stars | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2009 | played_for = Minnesota North Stars Dallas Stars Detroit Red Wings Philadelphia Flyers }} Derian Hatcher (born June 4, 1972) is a retired American professional defenseman who played for the Dallas Stars, Detroit Red Wings, and Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He is the younger brother of former NHL player Kevin Hatcher. Playing career Derian Hatcher was known as a physical defenseman and a strong bodychecker and used his intimidating size to good effect. He was drafted in the 1st round as the 8th overall selection by the Minnesota North Stars in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft and scored in his NHL debut game on October 12, 1991. Hatcher played for the North Stars and went with them when they moved to Dallas in 1993. He played another 10 years for the Dallas Stars, collecting 71 goals, 223 assists, 1,380 penalty minutes, and captained the Stars to the Stanley Cup in 1999. In doing so, he became the first American-born captain to win the Stanley Cup He won a Stanley Cup with Dallas in 1999 and is the only American-born player to captain a team to a championship. In July 2003, Hatcher signed with the Detroit Red Wings for a five-year, $30 million contract. In 2004, due to the cancellation of the NHL season, Hatcher, along with fellow Detroit Red Wings teammates Chris Chelios and Kris Draper, decided to play minor league hockey with the Motor City Mechanics based out of Fraser, Michigan. On August 2, 2005, Hatcher signed with the Philadelphia Flyers after his contract with Detroit was bought out due to the new salary cap. On January 29, 2006, Hatcher was named interim captain of the Philadelphia Flyers. He served as captain for the rest of the 2005–06 season due to the absence of injured captain Keith Primeau. Hatcher has also served as an alternate captain for the Flyers. Suffering from a right knee injury, he missed the entire 2008–09 NHL season. Hatcher later returned as a "co-coach" for the playoffs. After having replacement surgery on the same knee on June 1, 2009, Hatcher said that he would most likely not return to playing hockey. On June 15, 2009, Hatcher formally announced his retirement from the National Hockey League. He will remain in the Flyers organization as a player development coach, taking a job vacated by another former Flyer defenseman and captain, Eric Desjardins, who resigned to pursue business interests. Awards *Played in NHL All-Star Game - 1997 *NHL Second All-Star Team - 2003 Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International External links * * * Category:Born in 1972 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:1998 Olympian Category:2006 Olympian Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974-2000) players Category:Minnesota North Stars draft picks Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Motor City Mechanics players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:North Bay Centennials alumni Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 2009